Merindu
by NatashAurel
Summary: Entah pemuda pirang itu sadar atau tidak kalau aku sedang duduk di halte ini dan memperhatikannya sama seperti aku di sepuluh tahun yang lalu. [Kolaborasi bersama Tachibana Ema, #TAKABURC]


**MERINDU**

 **.**

 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto seorang**

 **.**

 **Seting AU, OOC, typo bertebaran**

 **.**

 **Pairing Hinata & Naruto**

 **.**

 **Genre Mystery, Romance**

 **.**

 **Untuk TAKABUR Challenge**

 **Starter:** **Tachibana Ema**

 **Finisher: NatashAurel**

 **.**

Pertama kali aku bertemu dia ketika aku berumur sepuluh tahun. Saat itu aku sedang duduk di halte bis di sebelah ibuku, dengan jaket tebal dan syal yang menutupi tubuh kecilku, melindungi aku dari udara dingin akibat cuaca buruk. Hari ini diperkirakan akan ada badai salju, karena itu ibuku tidak bawa mobilnya ketika pergi berbalanja. Sebenarnya aku enggan sekali menemani ibu belanja yang rutin ibu lakukan setiap bulannya seperti hari ini, apalagi kalau cuaca sedang buruk.

Saat itu yang menunggu di halte bersama ibuku hanya ada beberapa orang saja. Tepat disebelahku ada sepasang suami istri yang sudah berumur cukup tua, mereka sedang sibuk berbicara satu sama lainnya. Lalu disebelahnya lagi ada seorang pria paruh baya yang memakai mantel yang cukup tebal sedang membaca koran tadi pagi, seperti mengabaikan lingkungan disekitarnya.

Dan orang terakhir yang menunggu di halte bersama kami adalah seorang pemuda dengan jaket hitam panjang dengan syal merah darah yang mengelilingi lehernya, dia berdiri dekat tiang lampu jalan. Saat itu dia sedang menatap jauh ke arah lebatnya pohon-pohon pinus di depan halte. Pandanganya terlihat seperti dia sedang merindukan seseorang.

Hal yang lebih memikat pandangaku darinya adalah rambutnya. Dia mempunyai rambut pirang yang agak kontras dari warna kulitnya yang berwarna tan. Dia seperti bukan orang yang tinggal di daerah sini, dia seperti orang asing yang entah berasal dari negara mana.

"Hinata, tidak sopan memandang orang asing seserius itu," tegur ibuku ketika beliau mendapatiku memandang pemuda itu sebegitu intensnya.

Tanpa mendengarkan teguran ibuku, aku terus memperhatikannya tanpa disadari pemuda itu, pemuda itu juga seperti lebih tertarik memandang barisan-barisan pohon pinus yang ada di depan sana, dibandingkan memandang lingkungan sekitarnya. Sampai pada akhirnya pemuda itu membelokkan kepalanya dan melihatku yang sedang memperhatikannya, dengan mata sebelah kanannya.

Aku tersentak. Bahkan dari kejauhan, aku bisa melihat matanya sejelas aku melihat langit kelabu di atas sana. Iris matanya sebiru langit di musim panas dan berpadu dengan rambutnya yang terang jadi terlihat sangat indah. Tapi dibalik semua keindahan itu dari iris matanya terlihat beberapa emosi yang tidak bisa aku kenali. Matanya seperti dua batu berlian yang serupa, menembus melalui mata lavenderku dan membuatku gemetar ketakutan, entah perasaan apa yang aku rasakan ini, aku tidak tahu. Aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dan kurasakan kedua wajahku bersemu merah karena malu tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan pemuda itu.

Lalu bis yang akan mengantarku pulang ke rumah datang, aku dan ibuku segera memasuki bis disusul dengan sepasang orang tua dan pria paruh baya yang sedang membaca koran tadi. Tapi pemuda itu masih berdiri disebelah tiang, tidak ikut memasuki bis.

'Apa dia tidak mau naik bis ini?' pikirku saat itu.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang masih menguasaiku, aku kembali memberanikan diri untuk memandang pemuda itu lagi. Dan yang aku dapatkan adalah pemuda itu sedang memandangku dengan sangat dalam sama seperti aku tadi mendanganya. Pandangan matanya yang tidak bisa kubaca membuatku takut, aku langsung memalingkan wajahku lagi dan berusaha melindungi tubuhku dibalik tubuh ibuku. Setelah beberapa hari berlalu, aku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian hari itu.

.

.

Sepuluh tahun pun berlalu, selama sepuluh tahun itu aku tidak pernah bertemu pemuda itu. Dan selama sepuluh tahun itu juga rasa penasaranku pada pemuda itu masih menguasaiku.

Hari ini sama bersaljunya seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dan seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu aku terjebak dalam tugas ke toko bahan makanan. Ibu menyuruhku untuk membeli beberapa telur dan tepung untuk membuat kue. Hari ini sudah mendekati hari natal dan ibu punya rencana memanggang banyak kue untuk nenek dan sanak saudara yang lainnya.

Sambil terus mendumal kesal, aku melewati permukaan jalan yang ditutupi es saat jalan pulang. Jalan yang aku lewati untuk sampai ke halte bis terasa tenang dan sepi, karena hari ini sudah memasuki hari libur makanya tidak banyak orang yang beraktifitas di luar diudara sedingin ini.

Dengan tangan kanan memegang erat kantong belanjaan, akhirnya aku sampai di halte bis yang sama seperti sepuluh tahun lalu, ketika aku bertemu pemuda aneh itu. Selama aku menunggu bis datang, iseng-iseng aku melihat sekeliling di sekitarku. Dari barisan pohon-pohon pinus yang lebat, jalan yang dipenuhi salju, dan terakhir tiang lampu yang sama tempat dulu pemuda aneh itu beridiri. Dan aku tersentak sesaat ketika aku melihat sosok yang tidak asing berdiri disamping tiang lampu itu.

Rambut pirang yang sama, syal berwana merah yang sama dan jaket panjang berwarna hitam yang sama, penampilan pemuda itu tidak berubah sama sekali, dia terlihat sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Padahal aku hampir mendekati usia dua puluh tahun sekarang. Waktu pertama kali aku bertemu pria itu, aku perkirakaan usia pemuda itu sama dengan usiaku sekarang.

'Kenapa dia tidak menua? Kenapa penampilannya masih sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu?' pikirku.

Entah dia sadar atau tidak kalau aku sedang duduk di halte ini dan memperhatikannya sama seperti aku memperhatikannya sepuluh tahun lalu. Karena pandangannya saat ini sedang memandang barisa-barisan pohon pinus di depan sana. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih untuk itu. Aku tidak ingin tertangkap basah lagi sedang memandangnya.

Tapi tentu saja keberuntungan bukan bagian terbaik dari diriku. Karena pemuda itu kembali membelokkan kepalanya dan melihat ke arahku dengan kedua mata birunya secara bersamaan. Pandangannya menangkap basah aku lagi, tapi aku tidak bisa mencoba untuk memalingkan muka sekarang entah bagaimana pandagannya yang membosankan itu memandangku, meinggalkan aku gemetar seolah-olah aku tak berdaya.

Kami terus berpandangan sampai ketika seorang pria paruh baya yang baru saja tiba di halte ini duduk disebelahku. Pria paruh baya itu sedang memeluk boneka _teddy bear_ di dadanya dan wajahnya terlihat begitu senang. Dia pasti salah satu dari seluruh ayah-ayah yang berjuang di toko-toko mainan diedisi natal untuk mendapatkan boneka _teddy bear_ untuk putrinya.

Pria baya itu sepertinya menyadari kegelisahanku dan menanyaiku. "Nak, kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku agak kaget dan terpaksa tersenyum pada pria paruh baya itu. "Oh, ya aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya…"

Potong pria itu, sebelum aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, "Ngomong-ngomong, sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lihat?"

"Ah tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang heran dengan pemuda yang berdiri di bawah tiang lampu itu. Dia terlihat… aneh," kataku sambil menujuk pemuda berambut pirang yang masih memandangiku.

Pria paruh baya itu mengedip ke arahku, lalu dia melihat ke tiang lampu sambil mengedipkan matanya lagi. Dan dia melihat kembali ke arahku dengan bingung. "Pemuda? Pemuda yang mana? Aku tidak melihat orang lain di sebelah kita, di sini ataupun di sana."

"Apa?" tanyaku dengan mulut menganga dan juga heran.

"Aku tidak melihat seorang pemuda pun yang sedang berdiri di samping tiang itu, di sana kosong tidak ada orang."

Aku mengangakan mulutku sambil menengok ke arah pemuda itu lagi, dengan tanda tanya besar dikepalaku.

'Kenapa pria itu tidak bisa melihat pemuda itu? Padahal jelas-jelas pemuda pirang itu sedang berdiri di samping tiang lampu, di sana sambil tersenyum ke arahku, kenapa?'

Ketika aku masih dalam kebingungan, tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu meggerakkan mulutnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara dan menghilang begitu saja, membuatku terkejut bukan main.

Dan dari yang aku tangkap gerakan mulut pemuda pirang itu mengatakan, ' _Aku merindukanmu.'_

Ketika hal itu terjadi, seketika itu pula aku sadar mengapa pria di sampingku tak bisa melihatnya.

Aku mengatupkan jemari kedua tanganku erat, mencoba menekan rasa dingin yang disebabkan oleh takut. Pria disampingku yang melihat aksiku sepertinya mulai berasumsi kalau aku sedikit aneh dan memutuskan untuk tidak berbicara denganku lagi.

Diriku terus merasa bahwa lelaki berambut pirang itu sangat mengenalku dan sebaliknya aku juga sangat mengenalnya. Namun mengapa aku tak sanggup mencari alasan dibalik semua ini?

Kepalaku pusing. Aku sedikit syok. Lalu, apa pula maksud dari pesannya itu?

Semua terasa janggal sekaligus membangun dan menyusun kepingan _puzzle_ menjadi satu. _Puzzle_ bergambar buram. Asing tetapi sangat berkenan di hati. Ada sesuatu. Sesuatu yang membuatku merasa seperti di _rumah_.

Seolah-olah aku selalu mendengar lelaki pirang itu mengucap kata _rindu_ kepadaku sepanjang hidupnya.

.

.

Sesi waktu berbelanja mampu mengalihkan pikiranku dari bayangan pria pirang itu tadi. Memilah sayur-mayur dan buah-buahan yang baik memerlukan ketelitian yang tajam, aku tidak bisa membiarkan pria itu begitu saja menguasai semua pikiranku dan mengontrolnya.

Namun betapa munafiknya aku.

Sekeluarnya dari toko, aku langsung terpikir mimik dan garis-garis wajahnya lagi. Perbandingan besar tubuhnya dengan tiang lampu besi, dan syal merah itu.

 _Aku merasa aku memilikinya_.

Tetapi tidak lama setelah itu, perutku berbunyi minta diisi. Entah mengapa aku menjadi sangat lapar. Mungkin aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke rumah dan memasak makanan instan untuk mengisi lengangnya lambungku.

Ketika baru empat meter aku melangkah, aku merasa perasaan janggal ini kembali hadir. Menyeruak membanjiri keseluruhan tubuhku.

Dan selanjutnya aku sudah tidak tahu mengapa aku berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dari halte bis.

 _Aku ingin ke kedai ramen_.

.

.

Disini aku termenung, menatap mangkuk porselen berisi kuah panas dan ornamen-ornamen ramen. Menatapnya bergantian memastikan mereka semua mendapat perhatian yang cukup dariku. Bau harum gurih ramen kedai ini terkenal sangat lezat sehingga sedetik saja kau masuk ke suasana bau kedai ini, air liurmu akan langsung menetes.

Tapi nyatanya tidak untukku.

Laparku hilang, entah menguap kemana. Tujuan asliku datang kemari hilang ketika salah satu objek makanan di ramen yang kubeli menyembul di bibir mangkuk. Bentuknya tidak asing, bulat bergerigi berwarna putih dengan garis spiral berwarna merah muda di tengahnya.

 _Narutomaki_.

Sekejap aku sadar. Semua membanjiri diriku dengan sensasi tidak mengenakkan. Jutaan pertanyaan dan puluhan misteri menguap dari setiap sudut pikiranku. Aku langsung membayar ramen dan memintanya untuk dibungkus.

Aku tahu kemana aku harus pergi untuk menyelesaikan semua ini.

.

.

Aku menatap ke gerbang makam pahlawan kota Konoha. Kononnya mereka semua ninja. Banyak orang tak percaya dan merasa itu hanya takhayul. Tetapi aku tahu itu benar. _Aku salah satu dari mereka_.

Sambil menenteng tas belanja dan plastik ramen aku berjalan menyeret kakiku ke tempat beratap yang berisi empat makam paling megah diantara makam batu lainnya. Deretan bunga sakura menghias sekeliling tempat itu. Ada prasasti terpatri di tengah-tengahnya, yang tulisannya bahkan sudah tidak jelas.

Mereka berempat ini, aku tahu mereka semua.

Hatake Kakashi. Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan Uzumaki Naruto.

 _Uzumaki Naruto_.

Nama itu ditulis pada batu pualam yang mulai kusam terkikis waktu. Mungkin sudah sekitar tiga ratus tahun berlalu, seingatku dari pelajaran sejarah di sekolah.

 _Apa yang terjadi di waktu itu_. _Mengapa aku sekarang disini. Bukankah seharusnya aku ada bersama mereka?_

Lalu suara tapak kaki berat membangunkanku dari semua pergelutan pikiranku. Aku menengok ke belakang dan mendapati seorang tua yang sudah sangat sepuh. Ia berambut putih dengan beberapa untai yang masih hitam, baju tradisionalnya berwarna merah seperti kacamatanya yang tergantung rapi di telinga, membingkai mata hitamnya yang sudah mulai berkelabu. Ia berjalan dengan menggunakan tongkat dan membawa dua buket bunga di tangannya yang lain.

Sejenak aku seperti tahu orang ini. Lalu satu hal yang membuatku terkejut.

Tanda wajik berwarna biru gelap di dahinya. Itu tidak asing. _Itu seperti byakugou Sakura-chan!_

Tidak salah lagi.

"Sarada, Uchiha." Panggilku. Aku menelan ludahku ragu, kalau-kalau prediksiku salah.

Wanita tua itu lalu memperhatikanku. Matanya melebar lalu beberapa saat kemudian air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya yang sudah berkeriput.

"H-Hinata- _sama_?" Balasnya.

Aku mengangguk sebagai gestur untuk menjawabnya. Ia kemudian dengan tergopoh-gopoh berjalan dengan bermandikan air mata menuju ke arahku, begitu ia sampai tepat di depanku, ia langsung menangis meronta-ronta.

Suara tangisan memang tak asing di suasana makam, tetapi yang ini membuatku dipenuhi tanda tanya. Aku tahu ia berkunjung dengan membawa dua buket bunga tidak untuk menangisi kedua orangtuanya yang sudah lama pergi. Setidaknya tidak sekeras saat ini.

Sarada mencengkram lengan atasku pelan. Kemudian ia mengusap pergi aliran air mata di wajahnya.

"Hinata- _sama_ pasti punya banyak pertanyaan. Aku akan coba menjelaskan semuanya."

.

.

Kami berdua menangis dalam diam ketika Sarada selesai bercerita.

Entah apapun yang ditulis dalam sejarah mengenai hilangnya istri dari Hokage Ketujuh Konoha, aku tahu itu tidak benar. Uzumaki Hinata tidak hilang, tapi ia _mati._

Aku pun tak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi mengenai mengapa Sarada memutuskan untuk hidup selama itu. Tetapi ketika ia selesai berbicara, ekspresi wajahnya menjadi lebih tenang, dan ia terlihat siap mati kapan saja.

"Hokage- _sama_ terus bersikeras untuk tidak percaya pada kematian Anda. Ia tetap berkata meskipun tubuh Hinata- _sama_ hancur atau hilang berkeping-keping, jiwa dan roh Anda tidak akan hilang dan pergi sampai kapanpun. Karena mimpi Anda dan Mama belum tercapai." Ucap Sarada sembari menatap nisan Sakura.

Mendadak segala teori dan konspirasi mengenai reinkarnasi terasa sangat membenarkan semua fakta ini. Memori yang seharusnya tidak ada mendadak hadir dan mengambil alih segala kondisi diriku.

"Namun sekarang Anda tidak perlu khawatir dengan apa yang telah kami semua lalui. Kami semua hidup dalam keteraturan. Aku ... menikah dengan Boruto. Dan sekarang aku sudah punya cucu dari cucu, mengesankan bukan bisa menyaksikan semua ini?"

Sambungnya parau, membuatku tersenyum manis membayangkan kehidupannya yang dipenuhi canda tawa hangat anak-anak keturunannya. Aku mengingat dengan mimpiku dan Sakura- _chan_. Kami ingin menomorsatukan pendidikan, kesehatan dan fasilitas untuk anak-anak. Apalagi para korban perang. Mungkin untuk saat ini terdengar aneh, karena sekarang aku yakin masih ada banyak perang dimana-mana.

Aku merespon ucapannya dengan anggukan lagi, aku benar-benar tak tahu mengenai apa hal yang seharusnya aku lakukan.

Sudut diriku yang lain merasa aku harus menjalankan mimpi itu, sudut yang lain berkata untuk pergi bersama Naruto. _Bunuh diri_.

"Ah, kurasa sekarang sudah larut. Salju akan menebal, Anda sebaiknya kembali sebelum badai datang."

Dan dengan itu kami berpamitan satu sama lain dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

.

.

Aku tidak main-main dengan keputusanku. Sekarang sudah lebih dari lima puluh tahun berlalu dari saat pertemuanku dengan Sarada. Aku tak mendengar kabarnya . Pun aku tak pernah bertemu bayang-bayang Naruto lagi. Aku tidak menyusul Naruto. Karena aku tahu pasti nanti kami kan bertemu lagi.

Aku sekarang bekerja sebagai relawan korban perang di berbagai perbatasan. Aku mengutamakan kesehatan mental anak-anak disana. Aku tidak menikah, aku mengabdikan diriku kepada mimpi yang belum tercapai ini.

Semuanya terasa sangat jelas. Hari dimana aku lahir dengan marga Hyuuga pasti adalah sebuah kebetulan kalau nenek moyangku barangkali adalah saudaraku sendiri. Hari dimana rambut biru gelapku tumbuh dan mataku membuka mengungkap iris abu-abu ini juga pasti adalah kebetulan ketika aku dinamai sesuai nama istri Hokage Ketujuh, Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata.

Entah siapa yang menciptakan semua kebetulan ini, aku yakin ini pasti takdir.

Aku duduk di kursi goyang favoritku, sambil merajut syal merah untuk anak-anak disini. Terus merajut seolah-olah hanya dengan ini aku dapat hidup.

Perlahan aku merasa mataku sangat berat, aku memutuskan untuk terlelap.

Lalu aku mendengar kata itu lagi, setelah sekian lama.

 _Aku merindukanmu_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

* * *

.

.

First of all, terima kasih kepada panitia penyelenggara TAKABUR atas kerja kerasnya memberikan kesempatan kepada kami semua para author untuk dapat berkolaborasi secara buta di setiap fandom kami masing-masing. Ini merupakan kehormatan bagi kami semua yang mengikutinya :D

Lalu kedua, terima kasih kepada kakak Tachibana Ema sebagai starter telah mensubmit kepingan cerita yang akhirnya dapat kuselesaikan (meskipun mepet, hehe). Pas dapat email kalau bakal ngerjain fic NH, awalnya hati ini dag dig dug karena NH masih bertempat sebagai second-grade pairing yang aku ship. Namun tetap tidak menghilangkan kewajiban untuk bersemangat menyelesaikan ini.

Meskipun aku tahu, bagianku kerasa maksa, aku tetap berusaha sebaik mungkin agar ini bisa jalan sesuai dengan acara dan pair tidak berubah (karena dulu diriku NS hardcore shipper, haha). Aku juga sadar gaya pengerjaanku sama kak Tachibana beda banget, dan aku gak akan ganti itu. Entah kenapa ada sensasi-sensasi gimana gitu lihat cerita yang sama diketik dengan gaya yang berbeda :D

Untuk selebihnya, aku ingin minta maaf kalau ada bagian tak berkenan atau memang terasa janggal, endingnya cliffhanger pula, karena jujur aku tidak terlalu dapat feel untuk ngerjain fic ini, sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Namun aku harap kak Tachibana Ema dan para readers baik NH shipper dan lain-lain dapat tetap menikmati hasil karya kolaborasi ini :D

Thanks~

NatashAurel


End file.
